The Diomedian Chronicles: Simulation
< The Diomedian Chronicles The Diomedian Chronicles: Simulation is a Novel/Transcript following the events of Gwendolyn's first days as Commander of the Aegina. This event takes place several days after the siege of Earth. Where the Aegina is tasked to travel to the nearby Krogan DMZ. Since the destruction of the relays, the Aegina is forced to get there with the use of it's FTL engines, making the journey last longer then expected. During the journey, Gwendolyn struggles with her newfound responsibility towards the crew. She has recurring nightmares of The Aegina being attacked and destroyed by Reapers, causing her to fear she's losing her mind. Prologue her quarters, Gwen is sitting on one of the sofas. She picks up a metal mug, no doubt filled with alcohol rather than water, and takes a long drink from it. As she grimaces and puts the mug down again, her radio activates. Bernn: radio Commander Diomedes, come in? takes a deep breath. Bernn: radio Commander Diomedes, this is Technician Bernn in the Control Interface Room. Please respond. lifts her head and gazes into the distance as if wondering whether she can be bothered to go to her radio earpiece on the nearby desk, but eventually she walks across and activates it. Gwendolyn: This is Commander Diomedes. Go ahead. Bernn: radio We've got a bit of a situation here. Gwendolyn: I'm on my way. As she walks into the room, she sees Bernn and Merrick looking intently at the holoscreen. The Aegina is depicted in the centre of the screen, but there are nine identical and distinctive shapes spread out around it. Gwendolyn: What have we got? Bernn: Nine alien ships. They just dropped out of hyperspace. They've got us surrounded. Merrick: Looks like Reaper signatures. Gwendolyn: That’s impossible, the Reapers are dead. console beeps. Merrick: We're getting a message. looks down at the text message on his screen. Merrick: Oh my God. They want us to hand over Archaon. Gwendolyn: Can we jump? Bernn: Negative, they’ve disabled our engines. Gwendolyn: Power weapons. hurries across to the appropriate console, and shortly afterwards The Aegina’s weapons begin to deploy. Instantly the Reaper ships start firing at her, sending blast after blast to impact her shields. Everyone in the Control Room looks up as the ship shakes. Bernn: I don't think that's the response they were looking for. Gwendolyn: Return fire! around the ship the weapons fire towards the aliens as they continue to pound The Aegina’s shields. Archaon arrives in the Control Interface Room. Archaon: What’s happening?! cringes away from a shower of sparks. Gwendolyn: We're under attack. Archaon: Yeah, I can see that! looks at his console as another shower of sparks erupts and the holoscreen fritzes and shuts down. Archaon: We can't take on this many ships! Bernn: Archaon They want you more than anything. They wouldn't destroy us. Archaon: Confused What, Me? Gwendolyn: Bernn Well, not intentionally, but they'd have to collapse the shields in order to board us, and that's a risky proposition. Scott ducks away from exploding power conduits as he makes his way along. As he reaches the doorway to the Observation Deck, all the lights go out in the area. He punches the wall panel to close the doors, but nothing happens. He walks onto the deck and stares at the sight of at least five of the Reaper vessels scattered around the front of The Aegina, taking it in turns to send their single pulses towards her. The shields have clearly failed in at least the front of the ship and each blast hits The Aegina full-on. As the impacts keep coming, debris begins to fly upwards as those areas are demolished. After one blast, a massive chunk of the ship’s wing is thrown upwards, heading straight towards the Observation Deck’s windshield and smashes into it. Scott automatically ducks, then straightens up as the debris skitters away again. He stares as the windshield creaks ominously and a network of tiny cracks begins to spread outwards from the impact point. As The Aegina continues to vibrate under the blasts from the Reapers, the cracks get larger and spread wider. Scott activates his radio. Greer: Commander, this is Greer. You need to seal the entire section around the Observation Deck. Gwendolyn: radio Why? Greer: yelling Seal it now! NOW! cracks spread onwards. Scott closes his eyes briefly, knowing what's going to happen to him, and turns his back to the windshield in resigned readiness. Gwendolyn shouts over the radio to him. Gwendolyn: Scott! What's going on? windshield ruptures, the glass and Scott are blown out into space. In the Control Interface Room the crew ducks as more explosions go off around them. Alarms are sounding. Merrick checks his console. Merrick: We've got secondary explosions in the engineering area. yells into her radio again. Gwendolyn: Scott, come in! Bernn: Power's overloading the sub-light drive. It's going critical. Archaon: Emergency shutdowns all across the ship! crew works frantically for a few moments, then Bernn looks up, his face full of dread. Bernn: It's too late. looks round at him just as the Control Interface Room begins to explode. Everyone shields their eyes uselessly as the entire area goes up in a ball of flames. All around the ship massive explosions erupt from The Aegina’s surface and eventually she succumbs and the entire ship goes up in a huge fireball. Gwendolyn opens her eyes to find herself lying on her sofa, gasping for air from the horror of her nightmare. Crying, her face covered with sweat, she sits up and tries to catch her breath underneath her whimpering. Chapter One hall. Lorelei Mobious, Technician Bernn and a group of scientists and mechanics are meeting with Gwendolyn and Yeoman Ellen. Lorelei: Archaon’s plan is to get the repair drone working on rebuilding the lab. If the structural integrity can be restored, we can begin working again. However, since the departure of doctor Alexis, we have yet to find a suitable replacement for the hydroponics lab. In other words, hydroponics has fallen into disuse. We need to either find a new botanist or use hydroponics for something else. Ellen: Do we know how long it would be before the room can hold atmospheric pressure? Lorelei: Well, we've crunched some numbers and we think ... Gwendolyn: interrupting What about the weapons systems? There's still half a dozen gun batteries that are offline. Bernn: Well, you told us to postpone the work because it wasn’t important. Gwendolyn: With that many positions down, entire sections of the ship are vulnerable to attack. Ellen: Wasn't engineer Kemp recently injured working on this problem? Bernn: Yeah. There was an unexpected surge in one of the conduits. There's also the risk of a much more catastrophic overload ... Gwendolyn: interrupting Irrelevant. Fix it. Bernn: We don't even know what's wrong with it. Gwendolyn: Weapons are a priority. A new botanist can wait. looks round at the entire group. Gwendolyn: Dismissed. amongst themselves, the scientists and mechanics leave the room. Gwendolyn goes over to the water dispenser and empties out a beaker. Lorelei waits until everyone else has left and then tackles her about her attitude. Lorelei: What was that all about? Gwendolyn: Annoyed Don't start, Lora. Lorelei: That work is dangerous. You postponed it for a reason. Gwendolyn: We need to be able to defend ourselves. After everything that we've been through, that should be obvious. Lorelei: Defend from what? The Reapers are gone, Gwen. You haven’t noticed? walks closer to Gwen. Lorelei: Sympathetically You’re right, we have been through a lot ... you especially. Gwendolyn: sarcastically Is this you acting like Ellen, now? I thought she was the ship’s therapist. Lorelei: sympathetically I know you, Gwen. You hold yourself responsible for everything - including what happened to Marachuk, but if it's starting to cloud your judgment, I need to know. looks back at her flatly. Gwendolyn: I'm fine... stands up and walks away. Chapter Two Gwendolyn's quarters, she drains another mug of alcohol, then stumbles across to her bed and lies down on top of it. Blowing out a long breath, she gazes up at the ceiling for a moment and then closes her eyes and draws in a deep breath, trying to calm herself enough to sleep. Almost immediately her radio activates. Bernn: Commander Diomedes, come in? opens her eyes, frowning. Bernn: radio Commander Diomedes, this is Bernn in the Control Interface Room. Please respond. gets up, walks across the room and activates the radio earpiece. Gwendolyn: This is Diomedes. Go ahead. Bernn: We've got a bit of a situation here. frowns. This is sounding all a bit too familiar. Not long afterwards, Gwendolyn stumbles into the Control Interface Room, Merrick looks up from his console screen. Bernn: They want us to hand over Archaon. Gwendolyn frowns, recognizing the words from her nightmare. Bernn looks at her. Bernn: Commander, what should we do? Merrick: Maybe we should power the weapons? Gwendolyn: No, that won't work. Bernn: They’ve disabled our engines. We’re sitting ducks. of the ships parked outside fires a single shot, which whizzes across The Aegina’s nose, but doesn't impact the ship. Bernn: That was a warning shot. console beeps. Merrick: We're getting another message. looks at it. Merrick: It says if we don't comply, they'll destroy us! Bernn: They're bluffing. They want Archaon more than anything. hurries into the room. Archaon: What's happening? Merrick: We're surrounded by Reaper ships. They want us to hand you over. Archaon: Confused What, me? Gwendolyn: Archaon What’d you think we should do? Archaon: I suggest we shut down all non-essential systems, devote every scrap of power to the shields while I figure out a way to bypass the engines. Gwendolyn: nodding Do it. team get to work on their consoles. Almost immediately the alien ships begin to bombard The Aegina, blasting her over and over again. Bernn: I don't think that's the response they were looking for. Archaon: It doesn't matter. The shields are holding. Scott makes his way to the Observation Deck. Standing in the doorway, he watches through the windshield as the alien ships send their repeated single shots into the front of The Aegina, but so far the blasts are bouncing fairly ineffectively off the shields. Scott punches the wall panel and the Deck's doors close and lock. He walks away. Archaon: They don't have enough fire power. I almost got engines back online. console beeps. Merrick: We've got more ships incoming. around The Aegina, more of the alien ships jump out of hyperspace and join their colleagues. Bernn: I'm now reading fifteen ships total. They're all firing! first wall panel explodes in the room. Merrick cringes from the sparks. Merrick: I thought we agreed that they didn't wanna destroy us! Archaon: Not intentionally. They'd have to collapse the shields in order to board the ship. consoles and panels explode. Gwendolyn paces around slowly, watching her nightmare start to come true. Merrick: We have secondary explosions in the engineering area. Bernn: Power's overloading in the sub-light drive. It's going critical. Archaon: Emergency shutdowns all over the ship! Bernn: quietly It's too late. the entire room goes up in a ball of flames. All around the ship massive explosions erupt from The Aegina's surface and eventually she succumbs and the entire ship goes up in a huge fireball. Gwendolyn wakes up in her quarters, gasping and with tears on her face. She sits up and stares around the room desperately. Chapter Three jolts awake as somebody knocks loudly on her doors. She gets up and pushes the wall panel and the doors slide open to reveal Gwendolyn standing on the other side. Lorelei: Gwen? Gwendolyn: little slurred Hell, you wanted to be a shrink. Now here's your chance. Lorelei: What's going on? Gwendolyn: nonchalantly Oh, I think I might be going insane. comes into the room and closes the doors behind her. Lorelei: What'd you mean? Gwendolyn: Well, I, uh ... I've been having this recurring dream, only it's more than a dream. It's real. It's about as real as it gets. sits down and puts her hand over her face. Lorelei: Ok. What's it about? Gwendolyn: her hand and looking up at Lorelei The Reapers, they’ve returned, they surround the ship and then they ask me to hand over Archaon. Now, at first ... the first time I try to, uh, fight them off, the ship gets destroyed. The second time, I go into a defensive shell, but the, uh, ship still gets destroyed. Lorelei: Wait a minute. Is that why you ordered Bernn and his team to resume work on the weapons grid - because of this dream? sits down beside Gwen. Looking at her urgently. Gwendolyn: Listen, there's something else going on here. I mean, this is like no dream I've ever had before. I mean, I can - I can - I can feel the floor underneath my feet. I can smell the stinking sweat of the people around me, Lora. Lorelei: awkwardly Yeah, yeah. It's a no-win scenario. It seems like the only way out would be for you to do the one thing that you don't want to do. Gwendolyn: I don't ... I don't think it's that simple. sighs. Chapter Four room. Sitting at her desk, Gwendolyn tries to concentrate. She grabs a pen and turns to the first sheet of paper in front of her. Almost immediately her eyes start to close and her head begins to drop, but she jolts upright again as her radio activates. Bernn: radio Commander Diomedes, come in? frowns, unable to believe that this is happening again. Bernn: radio Commander Diomedes, this is Bernn in the Control Interface Room. Please respond. long afterwards, one of the Reaper ships fires a shot across The Aegina’s nose. Archaon hurries into the room. Archaon: What's happening? Merrick: We're surrounded by Reaper ships. They want us to hand you over. Archaon: What, me? Look, I suggest shutting down all non-essential systems, devote every scrap of power to the shields. Gwendolyn: Well, that's not gonna work. More ships are coming. Archaon: And how could you possibly know that? turns to him and looks at him intently. Gwendolyn: If we power the weapons or the shields we will end up provoking them, they will open fire and destroy all of us. Merrick: So what do we do? looks at Archaon and sighs. A moment later the two of them are walking through the corridor on their way to the docking area of the ship. As they walk along the corridor, Bernn radios. Bernn: radio Commander, this is Bernn. You were right. Another half dozen ships just dropped out of FTL. Gwendolyn: radio Are they sending over a shuttle? Bernn: It's on its way. Gwendolyn: Dial back the shield over the docking area. the ship a Reaper shuttle craft makes its way towards the round hole of the docking area. At the door, Gwendolyn types in a code to free up the lock, then pushes the wall button and the doors open. With little hesitation, but clearly against his will, Archaon walks through the doorway, then stops and turns to look back at Gwen, her face terrified. He gazes back at her with no remorse on his face, Gwen pushes the wall button and the doors close again. Fighting back tears, Gwen turns away from the door as a bright white light shines through the glass hole of the door. Gwen starts walking away as Alexis appears and storms towards her from down the corridor. Alexis: furiously What did you do?! Gwendolyn: I had no choice, Alexis. Alexis: You bitch! reaches Gwen and scratches her viciously in the face with her nails. Gwen doesn’t fight back. Scott charges towards them from down the corridor. Greer: Doctor, no! tugs Gwendolyn by her hair and kneecap’s her in the face, Gwen drops through her legs and crashing on the floor. Greer: No! wraps his arms around Alexis from behind and swings her around before shoving her away. Bernn's voice comes over the radio. Bernn: radio Commander, we've got a problem. More alien shuttles are approaching - a lot more. starts to laugh. As she lies on the floor cackling, the lights go out in the corridor. Bernn: radio Commander Diomedes, are you reading me? Commander! Gwendolyn continues to giggle, Scott activates his own radio. Greer: This is sergeant Greer. What's happening? Merrick: radio This is Merrick. Power's down all over the ship, including shields. We can't restore them. stares down at his commanding officer in disappointment as she continues to lie on the floor chuckling. Greer: Commander! We need to get down to the Armory, break out every weapon we got, organize defense teams. We are about to be boarded. Gwendolyn: her chuckles Yes, sir. salutes heads away. Looking behind him at Gwen as she cackles hysterically, her cheeks bleeding from the scratches. Scott looks at her with disgust, then walks away. Gwendolyn stops cackling and gets back on her feet, wandering aimlessly through the dark corridors. Gunfire can be heard in the distance and over the radio as reports come in. Lorelei: radio We've got another hull breach near the Infirmary. Greer: radio Fall back to my position! Bernn: radio There's too many! We can't hold ... can't stand it anymore and puts her hands over her ears. Instantly the radio reports and the gunfire stop. She lowers her hands again and looks around in the silent darkness. She turns around and sees a marauder standing a short distance away. It raises its weapon and fires at her. The energy blast hits her full on. Gwendolyn lifts her head from where it has been resting on her folded arms on the desk in her room. She blinks and looks around the room for a moment, then goes over to the table and snatches up her water bottle. Tries to drink from it only to find out it’s empty. Chapter Five Hall, judging from the lighting in the room it’s night time. Gwen is alone at the bar, slumped across the bar itself and sloppily drinking from a mug. Lorelei comes in. Lorelei: Gwen? Gwendolyn: Hey. straightens up. Hey, what are you doing here? Lorelei: Picking up a batch Bernn made for me - extra strong. I use it for disinfectant. at the batch. hmmm, there seems to be less in it this time. smiles, while Lorelei notices Gwen’s mug. Lorelei: Are you drinking this? Gwen, this is pure alcohol! Gwendolyn: and slurred I know, right? Lorelei: Gwen! Don’t you know what this does? Apart from killing brain cells, pure alcohol burns holes in your throat. just cackles through Lorelei’s preach. Lorelei: Aren’t you in agony? Gwendolyn: Smiling I disabled my pain receptors. hesitates for a moment, then continues in a soft voice. Lorelei: intently OK, you listen to me. I can see where you're going. I know you’re blaming yourself for everything that has happened. I know because I almost went there myself. And I'm afraid that you won't come back. Gwendolyn: Furiously Shut up and leave me alone! You’re not my mom! picks up her mug shakes her head at Lorelei, unable to continue the conversation. Gwendolyn: I'm sorry. walks away, leaving Lorelei slightly in tears. Chapter Six According to the lighting in the room, it’s nighttime and the CIC is completely empty except for 2 people. Sitting with Ellen at the console, Merrick frowns at the screen. Merrick: That's weird. has been looking at the wall in front of them, which is covered with photographs of The Aegina’s crew members which have been taped up there. Now she looks across to Merrick. Ellen: What? Merrick: The computer's using a ton of memory running a program I've never even seen before. he types on the console, Ellen's eyes lift to the photographs again. Merrick: Maybe Archaon is running a diagnostic again? I don't ... Ellen: Interrupts I have to ask. What are all these pictures? Merrick: Uh, just stills from my movie ... my documentary. smiles, not understanding. Merrick: Uh, I've been trying to keep a record of everything that's been happening to us, using the camera drones. Here ... stands up and goes over to the laptop on the other side of Ellen. He pulls up a random chapter, which shows Bernn. Merrick: Huh. See? starts the chapter running. Bernn: onscreen Nobody wants to see this. Merrick: onscreen Are you kidding me? The extranet is full of video’s like this. Bernn: onscreen Fine. looks into the camera. How to conjure a movie while on the toilet in zero-G. Awkwardly Here we go. a little uncomfortable, he pushes open a nearby door. Ellen laughs as Merrick pushes the pause button just as the footage shows a close-up of the "unisex toilets" diagram [i.e. the male and female figures side by side that someone has drawn on a piece of paper to stick on the door of the toilet. Merrick grins down at Ellen.] Merrick: Anyway, you get the idea. his laptop and turns away. Ellen stands up and walks over to him just as he turns back. She steps close to him, gently takes hold of his jacket and kisses him. As she pulls back a little, he gazes at her for a moment, then smiles, leans in and they kiss again. Just as the kiss begins to become more intense, The Aegina's engines change tone and a shimmer envelops the ship as she comes out of F.T.L. The couple break the kiss and smile at each other. walks to the closed doors of Gwendolyn's quarters and knocks on them. Greer: Commander? waits for a few seconds, then knocks again. Greer: Commander, you in there? doors slide open and Scott looks at his commanding officer as she slumps drunkenly against the door post. Her hair messy, her face pale. Gwendolyn: Yeah? What do you want - what do you need? Greer: Uh, the ship: it's dropped out, but there's no planets in range, no star systems. Archaon says we're just drifting. Gwendolyn: slurred Well, he should know right? Besides, that doesn't sound so bad. Greer: Except there's no engine activity. Technician Bernn is having trouble getting the engines back on-line. Gwendolyn: Well, You go figure it out. hits the wall panel and the doors begin to close. Greer: Ma’am? doors slam shut between them. Chapter Seven Lorelei is consulting with Ellen, Merrick, Bernn and Alyssa, the ship’s pilot. Bernn: As far as I can tell, there's nothing interfering with the normal operation of the F.T.L. drive. The ship just doesn't wanna go anywhere. Alyssa: What are you talking about? A ship doesn’t have feelings. arrives. Lorelei: Where's Gwen? Greer: The Commander is not feeling well. expression shows that she knows exactly what he means. Ignoring her, he turns to the scientists. Greer: All right, what's new? Bernn: So far, we've got nothing. Scott turns to Merrick who is gazing at his screen. Greer: What about you? doesn't respond, obviously miles away. Greer: Merrick? Merrick: his eyes Well, I've been working with our yeoman, Ellen. smiles at her. Merrick: Actually, it's gone a little bit beyond just working together. I don't wanna jinx it, but we're ... Greer: Merrick. pulls a face, reminding him of where he is. Merrick looks vaguely round at the others. They’re frowning at him, but Ellen smiles. Merrick: ... Anyway, we've been running a series of programs that were designed for modeling ... simulations. It was really sluggish and we couldn't figure out why, but then we realized that the computer was already running a simulation of its own. Greer: What kind of simulation? Merrick: I just figured that out now. It's a battle scenario. The Aegina drops out of F.T.L. and then it's immediately surrounded by Reaper ships. It's run through several different variations, different scenarios… but it always ends badly. frowns as she realises the significance. Greer: Lorelei, what is it? turns and looks at him in shock. Chapter Eight Archaon has been brought up to speed on the current situation. He’s looking at one of the computers. Archaon: A battle simulation? Merrick: Exactly. Archaon: Extremely complex, modelled down to the last detail and always with an unfortunate result. at the screen sees something of interest Well, this is interesting, it looks Cerberus made, but what's it got to do with the ship dropping out? Merrick: Look closer. glances up at him for a moment, then looks back to the screen. Shortly afterwards he frowns and adjusts the settings. Alyssa: Something about this program's over-riding normal operations. Archaon: So, it’s a virus… Bernn: Which leaves only one question. Archaon: softly "Why?" far from where they’re standing, Lorelei and the rest are chatting in the corridor of the CIC. Greer: OK, so you're telling me that this program is affecting the Commander's dreams? Ellen: Well… It is the only explanation. Lorelei: And it's not impossible. Brainwaves are just electrical impulses, so theoretically they-they could be manipulated if you knew how. Most brains are isolated, but Gwen’s has mechanical augments which the program can interfere with. blows out a surprised breath. Scott looks thoughtful and turns to Archaon who has come standing nearby. Greer: Archaon, I need you to organize the scientists. I want everyone working on a bypass. Lorelei: There's something else we need to talk about. Greer: Can it wait? Lorelei: No. waits until everyone else has left the room, then looks at her unhappily. Greer: I know what you're gonna say. Lorelei: Where is she? Greer: I can handle this. Archaon: Well, that's the whole point, isn’t it? You can; but evidently she can't. You have to assume command officially. scoffs. Greer: I can't do that. Archaon: Well, what if this is a test, these dreams Gwen's been having - a test of her emotional stability? Lorelei: A test she's failing. Greer: All right, where is this coming from? Lorelei: Think about it. What's Gwen doing right now? She's locked herself away; she's shut down. And at the exact same time, the ship came to a dead stop and now we're floating aimlessly in empty space. Greer: What, you're telling me that program wants me to replace her?! Archaon: No, no. It's not as if it has desires or emotions. It’s just a simple program. Greer: Why not one of you two? at Lorelei And why not you? You’re the lieutenant, you’re second in command. Archaon: Well, we've been down that road before, at Lorelei for some of us none too successfully. blows out a breath and turns away, struggling to take it all in. Lorelei: Either way we need a strong leader right now. I don't like it any more than you do, but I don't think you have a choice. Chapter Nine quarters. Scott bangs angrily on the closed doors. Greer: Commander! there's no reply, he thumps repeatedly on the doors. Gwendolyn, lying on her side on the bed, rolls over onto her back as Scott yells through the doors at her. Greer: Commander, I'm not goin' away 'til you open this door. few seconds later the doors open. Scott looks at Gwendolyn standing there looking at him blearily, and storms inside carrying a mug. Greer: I know you don’t like coffee, so I've brought you some tea. It's really strong stuff – closest thing to coffee you’ll get. puts it down on the table. Gwendolyn: Well, thanks, Sergeant. I'll pass on the tea. reaches for her water bottle, but Scott grabs it and wrestles it out of her hand. Greer: Ma'am, we have a situation here. You need to clean yourself up and get back out there. Gwendolyn goes to the doors and pushes the wall panel to close them before turning back to the sergeant. Gwendolyn: You’re giving me orders, sergeant? Greer: Ma’am, these dreams you're having, the battle scenario: it's all a Cerberus virus, program, whatever. It's affecting your brainwaves; it's a simulation. Gwendolyn: "It's a simulation." What does that even mean? Greer: Merrick found the program. It is the exact same thing you described to Lorelei. It can't be a coincidence. Gwendolyn: Well, I guess that program has some fun sense of humor, huh, sergeant? walks over to the table and sits on the edge of it. Scott turns and speaks to her sternly. Greer: Lorelei thinks your reaction ... the fact that you've ... well, you've given up, it's the reason why we have dropped out, why we are stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. Now if you pull yourself together, you start acting like a real commander, maybe we can get going again. Gwendolyn: Disbelieving Or maybe that's just fate’s way of telling me that I need to be replaced. Greer: That's what Archaon said. chuckles ironically. Gwendolyn: Is that what Archaon said?! Greer: And I'm not gonna do that. stands up again and walks closer to Scott. Gwendolyn: Do you miss Commander Marachuk? looks at her, not understanding why she would ask such a question at this time. Gwendolyn: A simple question. Do you miss Commander Marachuk? Greer: Yes, I do. Gwendolyn: Yes, well, how would you feel if I told you he didn’t die the way you think he did? glares into Scott's face mockingly, almost encouraging him to lose his patience with her. Gwendolyn: Are you still gonna look up to me then? Are you still gonna think, "Heyyy!" and tell everyone what a great commander I am? Are you, Sergeant? Greer: his head you didn’t. Gwendolyn: I'm sorry that you didn't have a father growing up and I just killed your only father figure, but I didn't volunteer for that, either! Scott shoves her backwards. Gwendolyn: There you go. Now we're talking. storms towards her and shoves her back a second time, slamming her into the doors. Gwendolyn: Go on, hit me! HIT ME! has already backed up a couple of steps, and glowers at her furiously. Greer: No-one asked for this, but you are the commanding officer. You don't get to feel sorry for yourself, and if you don't like it, too bad. stares back at him for a long moment, then speaks more softly. Gwendolyn: I killed Commander Marachuk. Greer: He sacrificed himself to save you, it wasn't your fault. Gwendolyn: I know it wasn't my fault. I mean, he knew it. That's ... He didn’t wanna die alone, he didn't want to become a husk; that's why he asked me, but I killed him. I shot him… in the head. His blood are on my hands… bites her lip as the memories smash in on her. Scott sags, beginning to understand why his commanding officer is in so much pain. Gwendolyn: On top of everything else, My youth, Cerberus, Omega, the Reapers... it's just ... you know, it adds up, sergeant, it adds up. straightens up and walks across the room, jerking her thumb towards the doors. Gwendolyn: I need you to leave. walks over to the sofa and slumps down onto it, sprawling back clumsily. Scott turns and steps towards her, his face more sympathetic. Greer: Look, you're right. I couldn't do it; live with the burden every day. That is not me, nor Lorelei. Gwendolyn: Archaon could do it. Greer: For Archaon, it wouldn't be a burden. And that is why we need you - because you feel it; and not so much you can't get up and do it all over again the next day. laughs bitterly. Gwendolyn: Really?! You sure?! gestures down at herself. Gwendolyn: You-you sure about that, Sergeant? Greer: sternly You know, a real leader, a good commander... Is not so callous that he stops caring; just enough that he can keep on going. stares up at him as the words begin to hit home. Scott continues to look down at her sternly. Greer: We both know you are a good commander. turns and walks towards the doors, then turns back to face Gwendolyn again. Greer: It is never gonna stop hurtin'. That's the whole point. Gwendolyn begins to sit up. Greer: For the sake of everyone on this ship, you are gonna have to live with it. looks down reflectively and begins to nod gently. Scott turns, opens the doors and leaves as Gwendolyn begins to fiddle with the dog tags which are lying on the table in front of her. As the doors close, leaving her alone in the room, she looks thoughtfully across to the desk and begins to make the decision whether to go and drink the alcohol, or the tea. She leans over a bowl of water and sluices her face, then brushes her hair back more tidily with a comb, takes a scrunchie and ties her hair in a ponytail. She puts her watch back on, shrugs herself into her uniform jacket and dusts it off with her hands. Shortly afterwards the doors to her quarters open and Commander Diomedes walks out and heads off, geared up and ready for action. Chapter Ten the CIC, Scott is discussing arrangements with Alyssa. Greer: Well, we've got five down by the Mess, so ... he continues talking, Merrick looks around and sees Gwendolyn approaching. He steps away as Gwendolyn walks over to Bernn. Gwendolyn: Technician Bernn, what's our current status? looks nervously across to Scott, who nods back to him. Bernn turns to Gwendolyn. Bernn: Uh, well, uh, still no sign of any Reapers. The ship's main weapon is online and we diverted as much power as we can to the shields. Greer: along Ma’am, we have all available military personnel patrolling the gaps between the active weapons batteries, but it's a lot of real estate. Alyssa: along We could go to two-man teams, cover a little more ground, but we'll be stretching ourselves pretty thin. Gwendolyn: Well, let's do it. If there is a breach, I would rather be on it fast with a little less fire power than the other way around. holds back a proud smile as he realises that his commander is back on the case. Gwendolyn: Also, let's break out whatever spare ordnance we have and arm as many scientists as possible. Greer: Well, they don't have a lot of training. Gwendolyn: Don’t worry, I'll command them myself. We'll stick to defensive positions between here, the CIC and the bridge. and Alyssa can’t contain their smiles. Gwendolyn: That'll be all. Greer: with pride Yes, ma’am! looks at Bernn and Merrick. Gwendolyn: Anything else? Merrick can answer, The Aegina’s engines hum and begin to power up. As everyone looks up in puzzlement, it surges forward and leaps into F.T.L. Merrick looks across to Bernn, who checks his console. Bernn: We just jumped. We're back in F.T.L.! Merrick: The virus is gone too. walks closer to Gwendolyn. Greer: It's good to have you back, ma’am. in the Mess hall. Merrick, Ellen, Alyssa, Bernn and Lorelei are sitting at a table enjoying their dinner. Merrick: Hey, I'm as happy as the next guy that we're back on track. I'm just saying that I'm not so comfortable with knowing that... lowers his voice and looks up nervously. Merrick: ...Cerberus can get in our heads like that. I don't wanna start second guessing my own dreams! Ellen: Whoa. What have you been dreaming about? looks at Ellen for a long moment, then drags his eyes away. Merrick: That's not the point. Bernn: Well, at least now we know once and for all that we've got the right person in command. frown. Looking across to Bernn. Bernn: I mean, at Merrick Well, you were thinking the same. Tell 'em. Merrick: Gwen shows up, starts barking orders and the ship just his thumb whent. Bernn: If someone has a better explanation, I'd like to hear it. others look thoughtful. Epilogue Archaon’s room. Archaon is alone sitting near his desk, his feet on the edge of it. Talking to the holo-representation of a man in a suit, his face shadowed. It’s voice, all too familiar. Throughout the ensuing conversation Archaon shows little emotion. The Shadow Broker: Congratulations. Archaon: I don't feel much like talking right now. The Shadow Broker: You managed to remove the virus and get the ship going. Archaon: Well, what choice did I have? Sergeant Greer wasn't gonna step up. I couldn't leave us just sitting here. The Shadow Broker: But you haven't solved the problem and yet you're pressing ahead. Isn't that a little dangerous? Archaon: My program just evaluated Gwen’s ability to command the crew, I just needed an excuse for the amount of memory it was using. The Cerberus virus was just the thing I needed. Making it look like it was running the battle simulation to mess with her head was a minor adjustment to code. The Shadow Broker: And the virus itself? Archaon: Inert. It was never a threat. If it did manage to take over the ship it would load on that screen right there. points to a screen at the front of the room. The Shadow Broker: Maybe. But just because one threat is behind you doesn't mean there isn't another ahead. looks round to him, but the space is now blank and he's alone in the room. He closes his eyes and lays his head back on the headrest. Behind the Scenes "Simulation is a huge test of Gwendolyn's capability as a commanding officer. At the tender age of 21, she is one of the youngest commanding officers in the Alliance and this makes her susceptible to failure. Her descent that has been sort of triggered by Marachuk's death -- well, what she had to do for Marachuk -- has pushed her to the wall and in Simulation we see her hit that wall." "When I make a character, I always say to myself; "if something good happends to that character, something equally bad needs to happen in order to balance everything out." and that's what this novel does. There's actually a line in this novel where Gwen says that everything "adds up" and that humanness in her comes out. It's rare for Gwen to reveal her insecurities and vulnerabilities, but that's one of the things I really enjoyed when writing this novel. You get to see her weak, you get to see her fail, you get to see her as a human being. So I was very pleased with how this novel turned out." Category:Articles by Cookiegobbler